Rise of the Second Saibot
by Ybarra87
Summary: Noob had been rescued from being destroyed in the Soulnado by none other than Death. However Death didn't save him for nothing since he needed someone to train a young boy by the name of Harry Potter and who better than Noob Saibot. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or the Mortal Kombat series.


**This was something that has been stuck in my head for a while and I had to tell. This is ****just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Noob Saibot watched from the shadows outside 4 Privet Drive at the young eight year old boy known as Harry Potter. As he watched young Harry tend to the garden outside he began to think about the events that lead to him watching the boy. How he was kicked into the Soulnado by Nightwolf which resulted in him being sucked into causing it to explode with him inside it. Now some may think that was the end of Noob Saibot but it wasn't as he found himself in front of the entity known as Death. Death explained to him that he was the one who governed death in not only his world but all dimensions. He explained to Noob that he has been watching the events that were occurring in his dimension and saw an opportunity when he was kicked into the Soulnado by Nightwolf. Death told him that he needed help in a special matter concerning someone very important, he told Noob that the survival and training of this person was of great importance and with the way things were he would be able to fulfill his destiny which would result in the end of his world.

Now normally Noob would decline and attack the entity for trying to command him into doing his bidding but he found himself thinking clearly than he normally did. It was then he realized that he was free from Quan Chi's corruption and influence. Death had told him that the moment he decided to grab him he took the opportunity to rid Noob of Quan Chi's power over him since he needed him with a clear mind on this matter. Noob decided to at least take the time to hear what Death had to say and allowed him to tell him why he was brought to him. Death started by showing the image of a young eight year old boy messy black hair and bright green eyes, Death then began to explain to him about the boy whose name was Harry Potter. Death explained to Noob that Harry came from a world where magic existed along with wizards, witches, and other magical creatures but hide from the rest of the world due to the fear of normal humans. He then began to explain to him about how the magical side of Harry's world works going into the laws and the history eventually getting to the country he came from Magical Britain. He then told him the history of the country along with problems it had eventually getting to the two main problems it had: a dark lord named Voldemort and a senile old man named Albus Dumbledore.

Death began telling Noob everything he could about Voldemort and Dumbledore , explaining the crimes and atrocities Voldemort commit such as splitting his soul into pieces and placing them into several objects just to escape death as well as Dumbledore's action of doing nothing and keeping everything he knew about Voldemort a secret only to tell those he felt deserve to know it when he felt like they should. Then one night a prophecy was made in front of Dumbledore telling the defeat of Voldemort and saw this as a way to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. He was determined to have it come true no matter what even though he was not an expert in divination. No the old man thought he knew everything and what he was doing was the right thing since it was for the greater good. Shortly after he had heard the prophecy Dumbledore made sure to have it leaked to a follower of Voldemort's since he was sure the prophecy had to due to three children who were born near the end of July, one the 30th and the other two, who were twins, born on the 31st. He then began to set everything into motion by making the parents of the children hide under a spell where only one person they trusted knew where it was. Unfortunately he had made sure the parents of the twins chose a spy who worked for Voldemort since he knew it was only a matter of time before the spy told him where they were and that Voldemort would most likely choose them.

Then on October 31st Voldemort attacked them knocking out the twins' parents and then made his way to the twins. He then chose the twin he thought would be a threat to him in the future and threw a spell known as the killing curse at him only for it to backfire by bouncing of the twin he chose and back at him turning him into ash, that twin was none other than Harry. Dumbledore then showed up shortly after and examined the twins then declared Harry's brother Charles as the one who defeated him. He then began to persuade their parents James and Lily into placing Harry into a loving home since he would likely grow to be jealous of Charles and go dark. Since James and Lily basically worshipped Dumbledore and followed him without questions they immediately agreed to it not knowing that Dumbledore was planning to place Harry with Lily's magic hating sister Petunia and her family. Apparently Dumbledore noticed a piece of Voldemort's soul in the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and knew that in order to get rid of it so Voldemort would finally be gone Harry had to die. Sure there were other ways to get rid of it but Dumbledore saw Harry as a thorn in his plans and decided it would be best for him to die. He knew Petunia and her family would likely kill Harry since he was a wizard and they basically hated anything that wasn't normal so they would eventually kill him however before placing Harry with them he made sure to put several spells and blocks on Harry to block his magic as well as making him weak.

Seeing that Death was done explaining everything Noob decided to ask him why he was there. Death explained that it was Harry's destiny to face Voldemort and defeat him but due to the meddling of Dumbledore he wouldn't be able to because he would be dead by the time he came back and even if he was alive he wouldn't be strong enough to do it. When this happens the world's fate would be sealed for it's destruction which was something Death did not want to happen. Death knew he could not interfere without getting into trouble with the other forces but this didn't stop him from at least trying to come up with something. He then got the idea to bring a warrior from another dimension to help Harry but he couldn't exactly rip a living warrior from another dimension or bring a warrior that was dead back to live. That was then he noticed Noob's dimension and the events that were happening, he saw how Noob was a unique kind of wraith and actually saw a use for him providing the influence Quan Chi had over him was destroyed something he could do. However Death also knew he couldn't just take him just like that and decided to wait for some kind of opening to grab him so the moment Nightwolf kicked him into the Soulnado, Death saw his chance and grabbed him before he could be destroyed. Now Noob knew he could decline this offer and tell him no but he decided to at least ask Death what was in it for him. Death just replied that by doing this he would be able to pass his teachings on to Harry and after he was done, he would be granted something he desperately wanted now that he could think clearly: death. Now that he had his mind back, Noob began to felt the pain and suffering of being a wraith. He desperately wanted it, to die in peace without forces like Quan Chi or Shinnok bringing him back so he could serve them. Death also made it clear that should he decline then he would send him back to his own dimension. Noob knew right then and there was his choice was. He instantly agreed to teach Harry which Death then provided Noob with a few powers one being able to allow Harry to become a semi-like wraith who would still be alive but with wraith like powers and another being the power to unlock the magic that was being seal and blocked off along with keeping him weak as well as the horcrux. Noob was then sent to where Harry lived to find a way to approach him and get him to become his student.

Noob currently watch as young Harry tended the garden noticing the sun about to some down. He notice that Harry was about done with the flowers until his fat cousin Dudley showed up. He watched as Dudley then smacked him across the face with his fat pudgy hand causing him to fall to the ground and began stomping on the flowers not stopping until they were all dead. Once they were he then began to kick Harry several times and then stopped only to scream for his mom and dad. He just watch as his mother Petunia and father Vernon came out only for Dudley to blame Harry for destroying all of the flowers and he tried to stop him only for Harry to try to strike him. Noob could see in their eyes that they were looking for any excuse to blame Harry just so they could punish and hurt him. He just watched silently as Vernon took off his belt and began to beat Harry with it as Petunia went into the house to grab a frying pan and began smacking him in the head with it. Screaming at him for ruining all the hard work she put into growing those flowers, something he knew wasn't true as he could tell Harry was the one to grow them. After a few minutes of beating him they then went back inside with Petunia deciding to lock him outside for the night so he could fix the damage he made to her garden. Seeing them go back inside Noob saw his chance to approach Harry and slowly made his way towards him.

Harry just cried as he started to replant what he could of the flowers Dudley had smashed, he had no idea why his family hated him and wished he knew why. "Why do they hate me? What did I ever do to deserve this life?" He asked himself as continued to work only to stop when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Harry then turned around to see it was a man with pitch dark skin wearing pitch dark clothes as well. Harry took a good look a the man and could tell he wasn't normal in fact he looked like he was dead. Harry had wanted to ask him who he was and what he wanted but before he could the man spoke first.

"Do you want to know the truth about why you live with these people as well as the truth about your parents?" He asked as Harry just stared at him with wide eyes.

Harry just stared at the strange man, he had no idea who he was but Harry could instantly tell that he knew something. "Please tell me everything you know about my parents." He said as the man just gave a nod.

"Very well but you should know the truth is not going to be pretty. In fact once you know the truth I have a feeling you wish you never heard it." The man replied as he then asked. "Do you still want to hear it?"

"Yes, I need to know the truth no matter what." Harry answered as he looked the man in the eyes.

"Very well then I will start by introducing myself." The man responded as he then introduced himself. "My name is Noob Saibot." Noob then began to tell Harry everything about is past starting with the fact that he was a wizard and that his parents were alive. He then proceeded to tell Harry about the events that had lead him to living with the Dursleys along with the person responsible for it and why he did it.

Harry just remained silent as Noob told him everything, when he was done a grim serious look appeared on Harry's face as he looked the wraith in the eyes trying to hold back all of his anger. He knew deep inside that everything he was told was the truth and as much as he wanted to get angry and let it out, there was something that was bothering him. "Why are you telling me all this? I can see you're doing it for a reason so what is it?" He asked.

"You're right I am telling you this for a reason." Noob replied. "You see I was brought here by a force that did not like the way your life was going. You are the one that is suppose to defeat this Voldemort guy and the way things are going you won't be alive to do it, even if by some chance you do survive by the time he comes back you won't be strong enough to succeed. I was brought here to train you so you have a chance to beat him."

"You don't seem like the type of person that would do something like this for nothing. I take it there's something in it for you?"

"You're right there is something in it for me but it has to do with me not you." Noob replied.

Harry could see that Noob wasn't going to give more than that and decided to let it go for the moment. "Let's say I do take your offer to train me who's to say that I will fight this Voldemort guy after you're done training me?" He then asked.

Noob just gave a chuckle hearing that. "I was brought here to train you so you be strong enough to face him. It doesn't matter to me if you choose not to fight him after I'm done training you." He responded.

"Let's say I do accept this training what's exactly in it?"

"I will be teaching you how to fight as well as unlocking your powers that are currently sealed up in you. It won't be easy for you in fact it will be very tough and you will learn how to kill something that you will need to do if you accept my offer."

Harry just thought to himself for a moment, while he knew killing people was wrong he sort of understood that some people had to die in order for their crimes to end. From what Noob told him about Dumbledore, he had multiple chances to stop certain people by killing them but instead gave them multiple chances to redeem themselves when they clearly didn't deserve redemption. No those people were animals who had to be put down and the fact that he did nothing to permanently stop them made him furious. It then occurred to Harry that if Dumbledore had done something like killing Voldemort's followers in the first place then maybe that prophecy wouldn't have been made and his life ruined. No in his mind he realized that some people had to die in order to save the lives of others. He just looked Noob in the eyes with a determined look on his face. "I'll do it. I will accept your training." He said as Noob gestured him to stand up.

"Very well." Noob said as he then placed his hand near Harry's scar. "But first thing first." He said as a dark aura appeared on his hand and placed it on Harry's scar then started pulling on it. Harry fell to his knees in pain as Noob began to pull something out of his scar. Harry had managed to look up to see it was some kind of snake face ghost screeching in pain. Noob then released it into the air causing a huge skeleton like hand to appear grabbing it before disappearing. Noob then gave Harry a few minutes to recover, when Harry managed to get back up Noob then placed his hand on Harry's chest. "Now that I got rid of that annoying leech it's time for me to give you a piece of my powers as well as unlocking your own." He said as his hand began to glow and a dark aura began to engulf Harry causing him to fall on his knees again.

Harry just breathe through the pain he was feeling as he looked up towards Noob. "So when does my training start?" He asked.

"It begins now." Noob replied as he told Harry that he would train Harry during the night while during the daytime he would act like his meek and weak self until it was time to move to the next stage of his training. Harry just gave an understanding nod as he was ready to stop being weak boy he was and become someone stronger.

TWO YEARS LATER

Petunia Dursley was as happy as she could be seeing how the flowers in her garden had gotten the attention of a garden magazine. Apparently they wanted to interview her because of the rare and beautiful flowers she had managed to grow in her garden. However unknown to everyone except her family she was not the one who grew them, it was her abomination of a nephew Harry who did it. She never did like him since was a wizard and not to mention her sister's son, how she hated Lily for being a freak. When she first noticed them she knew he used his freakishness to grow them and was about to destroy them and punish him only for the other neighbors to notice them and become enamored with them. Seeing this she immediately took credit for growing them and soon became the talk of the neighborhood eventually being contacted by the magazine since they heard about it. Of course she accepted to be interviewed by them seeing it as a chance to be in a magazine but it never occurred to her what kind of flowers that Harry had managed to grow. She knew he used his freakishness to grow them but she just told herself flowers are flowers nothing more than that. Of course she had another problem and that was her nephew Harry, she knew he would somehow ruin her interview with his freakishness but that was when Vernon told her about a recent string of brutal murders against local criminals, in other words a vigilante, happening near the town. He told her they could send him out for the day with the hope that he would be murdered since in their eyes he was a criminal. She then kicked Harry out for the rest of the day telling him not to come back until night time however unknown to her that was exactly what he was expecting her to do.

Harry had managed walk a block away from the Dursley house until he stopped by a tree choosing to sit under it. As he sat under the tree he looked at his shadow. "Soon the next step will begin once you do this there is no going back and your training will be furthered." A voice said.

Harry just gave a small smile as he looked at his shadow. "I am ready master, let me know when the time to strike comes." He said.

"Very well then." The voice replied as it then went silent. Harry then sat under the tree for about an hour until he heard the voice come back. "It's time." It said as Harry then got up and headed back towards the Dursley home.

When he got there he could hear his aunt and uncle screaming about how he used his freakishness to ruin a good thing for them while he noticed his cousin Dudley out in the yard. Dudley then noticed him and shouted out. "Mom! Dad! The freak is back!" He then made his way towards Harry as Petunia and Vernon could be heard making their way outside. "You made my mom and dad upset with your freakishness you dumb freak! It's time to put you in your place!" He screamed.

Harry just remained still and he held his right hand up then signaled his cousin to come at him. "Bring it on fat boy." He said as Dudley came charging at him. As soon as Dudley was near Harry he began taking swipes at him with his fat hands only for Harry to swiftly dodge each one. Dudley shrieked very loudly for Harry to stand still so he could beat him like the freak he was which got the attention of the whole neighborhood. It was then Petunia and Vernon showed up seeing this and began to cheer at Dudley for trying to beat the freak and to put him in his place. As the whole neighborhood looked at the Dursleys in disbelief at how they were acting and treating Harry which prompted them to call the cops, a small grin formed on Harry's face. "Time to end this once and for all." He said as he then grabbed Dudley's fat fist when he tried to punch with his hand and then snapped his fist back breaking it.

As Dudley let out a painful scream Vernon and Dudley made their way towards Harry. "How dare you hurt my son you ungrateful freak!" Vernon roared out as he charged at Harry in an attempt to hurt him but when he tried to grab him he noticed that his right hand was missing and that Harry was holding a blade made of pure darkness. As Vernon dropped to his knees in pain over the fact that his right hand was chopped off a circle made of dark energy began to surround them blocking them off from getting into the house and getting away or somebody coming to help.

As Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley just stared at Harry, dark flames began to engulf him and when they dispersed they saw that he was wearing a black ninja suit. "Today is the day you die." He said as he kicked Vernon in the face knocking him down on the ground and made his way to Petunia who was currently hugging Dudley. "I take it you're upset about how your interview turned out am I right?" He asked.

"Those flowers you plants attacked the people sent to interview me!" Petunia screeched as Harry just rolled his eyes.

"But Aunt Petunia you're the one who planted them remember? You said you did even though you had no idea what kind of plants they were. In fact you told the whole neighborhood you planted them." Harry replied as he then said.

"Stop lying you freak! I would never plant things like that you did it! After all you were the one who handled the garden all this time! I only took credit for it since freaks like you don't deserve recognition!" She screamed out loudly for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"And what makes me a freak?" Harry then asked.

"You just are!" Petunia responded.

Harry just gave a small chuckle and he whispered into her ear. "So it isn't because I'm a wizard?"

Petunia looked at him in shock that he knew what he was. "How did you find out?!" She screamed.

"That isn't important." Harry replied as he then roared out. "What is important is the fact that I intend to pay you back for everything you have done to me over these past nine years! Making me sleep in a cupboard! Making me wait on you hand and foot like I was nothing more than a slave! Beating me for making the smallest mistake let alone the lies your idiot son told you! Not to mention the lies you told the neighborhood about me saying that I was a disturbed lunatic!"

"Well you are!" Vernon screamed only to be hit in the chest by a ball of back energy.

"I'm only the way I am today because of everything you did to me uncle!" Harry shouted out as the entire neighborhood looked at the Dursleys somehow believing every word Harry was saying. "You tortured me for no good reason and I intend to make you all pay for it with your lives!"

Meanwhile nearby Mrs. Arabella Figg had just got back home from the store when she noticed what was going on at the Dursleys. The moment she saw Harry use some kind of strange dark magic she immediately made her way to the inside of her house with the intent on contacting Albus Dumbledore who had placed her there in order to keep an eye on Harry and made sure he stayed at the Dursleys for the greater good. Sure there had been times when the muggle authorities would show up to investigate the so called abuse Harry was suffering at the Dursleys but it was an easy problem to handle since she would simply contact Dumbledore would come and erase their memories. After all Dumbledore said it was for the greater good that Harry stay at the Dursleys and to her that was good enough for her no matter what the abuse he was going through was. To her Albus Dumbledore was always right and knew what was best.

However the moment she reached for her front door she felt a hand grab her arm and noticed it was coming out of her shadow. "You're not contacting your so called master anytime soon." A voice said as Noob Saibot came walking out of her shadow as he held tightly onto her arm.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Figg asked terrified at his appearance.

"I happen to be young Harry's teacher." Noob replied as he began dragging her to the Dursleys.

"Where are you taking me?!" Mrs. Figg then shouted.

"To face your judgment from Harry." Noob said as he dragged her into the Dursley's yard and threw her to the ground. He then looked at Harry. "It's time for you to finish them." He said.

Harry just gave a nod. "Very well Master." Harry said as Noob then disappeared and Harry turned towards the Dursleys and went towards Dudley kicking his aunt away from him. "It's time for you to doe Dudley." He said as he then picked Dudley up by his throat with his left hand while holding out his right hand making sure his index and middle finger were sticking out as a dark smoke began to come out of them. Harry then released his left hand and quickly jabbed his fingers on his right hand several times into Dudley's body making sure to jab them into his left eye in the process. When he was done black smoke was coming out of the areas he attacked as Dudley screamed out in pain, Harry then stuck both his hands out in the air making sure they were far apart as he then slowly began to close them down bringing them together. As his hands got closer everyone looked at Dudley's body which was hugely expanding, Dudley's screams kept getting louder and painful as Harry's hands got closer together until they were immediately together which resulted in Dudley exploding into pieces allowing chunks of him to splatter all over the neighborhood scaring and terrifying the neighbors.

Petunia let out a huge shriek at seeing the death of her beloved son. "You ungrateful freak! After we took you into our home out of the goodness of our hearts this is how you repay us?!" She screamed only for Harry to punch her in the nose breaking it.

Mrs. Figg just looked at Harry horrified that he had just killed his cousin. "Harry don't hurt your aunt and uncle. You may have killed your cousin but you still have a chance to be redeemed since you only killed one person." She said hoping she could get him to see the light.

Harry just looked at her gave out a small chuckle. "Sorry to burst your bubble Mrs. Figg but Dudley wasn't my first kill. After all I am the one killing the local criminals around town." He said horrifying her. Harry then looked at his uncle and slowly walked towards him. "It's time for you to die Uncle Vernon." He said.

"Like hell I'll let you kill me you freakish abomination!" He shouted as he got up and tried to hit Harry with his left hand only for Harry to grab his left arm with one of his arms while using the other to break it in half making sure the bone was sticking out of the flesh. Harry then created a sword made of darkness and used it to chop off both legs below the knees. As Vernon bellowed in pain Harry slowly walked behind him while a ball made of ice began to form in his hand and he shoved into his uncle freezing him. He then reached into his back and pulled out his spine with his skull attached and then used it to smash his frozen body into pieces. Harry then looked at his aunt and Mrs. Figg wondering who he should kill next. "I wonder who I should kill next?" He asked himself loudly.

"Let me go! I have done nothing wrong to you!" Mrs. Figg pleaded only for Harry to stare at her.

"You did nothing wrong to me?! Nothing wrong?!" Harry shouted in a loud tone so the whole neighborhood could hear as he slowly approached her. "You're the reason my entire life has been a nightmare! Every time someone comes around to investigate what these monsters called my family was doing to me you made sure you let your boss know about them so he could handle them!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Harry." Mrs. Figg said with a shocked look that he knew.

"Don't lie to me!" Harry screamed as he kicked her to the ground and started to kick her "I know you work for Dumbledore! I know you were placed in this neighborhood to make sure I stayed with these animals and every time someone came to investigate you notify that old bastard so he could erase their memories! All the times I had to get out of this hell hole were prevented by you because you worshipped a senile old man like he was a god! Admit the truth!"

"You're right! Please stop kicking me!" Mrs Figg screamed out as Harry stopped kicking her. "I was placed here by Dumbledore to keep an eye on you and make sure you stayed with the Dursleys. Every time someone came to find out about how you were being treated by them I went ahead and alerted him like I was suppose to." She told him.

"And you never once questioned his orders or thought about making sure I was taken out of there?" Harry asked as Mrs. Figg just shook her head.

"No, Dumbledore said it was for the greater good that you stayed there and that was a good enough answer for me. Besides he is the great Albus Dumbledore and he is never wrong." She responded as Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Well it's thanks to his greater good that I become this way." He said causing a shocked look to form on her face.

"No it isn't!" She screeched.

"Yes it is." Harry said. "If it wasn't for him wanting me to stay here then I would of been out of here long ago and happy to the point where I would have wanted revenge against these people. It's because you followed his orders like he was a god as well as worshipped the ground he walked on that I became this way! Face it, it was his greater good that forced me to become like this!" As Mrs. Figg denied what Harry said telling him that it wasn't Dumbledore's fault since he was the leader of the light and knew what was best for everyone, Harry just licked her up by the neck standing her up looking her in the face. "Well it's because of the greater good that you're going to die now." He said as he stood to the right side of her body as a shadow then popped up standing to her left side. He then grabbed her right leg as his shadow grabbed her left leg and both of them began pulling on her legs as she let out a dreadful scream. As she pleaded in pain for Harry to stop both him and his shadow began pulling her causing her body to start splitting in half. Eventually parts of her body began to pour out of her as they pulled on her hard causing her to let out one last scream of pain as her body was ripped in half. Both Harry and his shadow held up her body like it was trophy showing it to the rest of the neighborhood before tossing it on the ground. Harry then made his way to his Aunt Petunia as his shadow disappeared. "Now it's your turn Aunt Petunia." He said as he stood in front of her.

Petunia just looked at her nephew with pure hatred in her eyes. "I never wanted you in our home you freak!" She spat out as Harry just looked at her, his face completely devoid of any emotion.

"Yet you still took me in." He said.

"We had no choice! Those freaks threatened us into taking you!" She shouted as she then said under her breath. "At least they paid us to take you in."

"Yet you didn't see the need to use any of the money on me." Harry said.

Petunia was mad that he had managed to hear which caused her to scream out. "And why would we waste any of that money on you?! You are nothing but a freak! Why should we spend the money give to us to take care of you when you're not even a real person! No my family deserved it more than you! You should of been grateful that we took you in and made you earn your keep!"

"You mean making me clean your house, cook your meals, and tend to your garden taking credit for all of me work?!"

"Things like you don't deserve any recognition! Only normal people like us do! You should be honored that we took credit for the things you did when no one else would!" Petunia screamed out.

Harry just gave a sigh as he looked at his aunt. "Well Aunt Petunia it sounds like you just want to be the center of attention when you take credit for the things I do. Luckily what I'm going to do to you is going to give you all the attention you deserve." He said as a seed appeared in his right hand and he then proceeded to shove it down her throat making her swallow it. The moment she did she fell to her knees in pain and began coughing up blood when all of a sudden the lower half of her body exploded off of her being replaced a base of a tree. Petunia gave out another painful scream as the top of her head exploded off with branches and leaves came popping out of her skull. Soon her the rest of her body began to transform into a tree with her face in the middle of it giving a distorted look. Harry just looked at his aunt's face. "Well Aunt Petunia now people will forever remember you as nothing more than a tree." He said giving a small pause and then shouted. "A bloody tree!" A knife then appeared in Harry's hand as jammed into her face and pulled it out causing blood to pour out of her face as painful moaning could be heard coming from her.

As soon as Harry finished her Noob appeared right beside him.. "Are you ready for the next step?" He asked.

"For you to give me a bit more of your power as well as removing all the spells that bastard Dumbledore placed on me to monitor and track me?" Harry asked as Noob gave a nod. "Do it." Harry replied as Noob then placed his hand on Harry's chest and began pumping a strange energy into him causing Harry to fall to his knees as the sound of something shattering could be heard all over the neighborhood. Noob then helped Harry back on his feet as the sound of sirens could be heard.

"We better go now." Noob said.

"Yes we should but there's one more thing to do." Harry said as he waved his hand towards the barrier surrounding them causing it to disappear. He then aimed his hand in the air firing a ball of energy that began to pulse in the sky for several seconds before disappearing. "That should get their attention. I would love to that old bastards excuse for all of this when they find out that this is all his fault."

Noob couldn't help but give an impressed chuckle hearing this. He couldn't help but be proud of his student by setting it up so the aurors would show up as well and confront Dumbledore about what he has done. "Let's go now." He said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder and disappeared with him.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

AMELIA BONES' OFFICE

Amelia Bones just sat in her office as she looked at the paper work from the incident five months ago. It was the most brutal and gruesome killing she had ever seen, in fact it even topped the killings and massacres Voldemort had done altogether. However what horrified her the most was who was responsible for them: Harry Potter the forgotten brother of the boy who lived Charles Potter. When she had arrived at the scene with her aurors she was immediately sickened at the scene in front of her. At first she thought it was left over supporters of Voldemort until she noticed that most of the people who lived in the neighborhood were still alive something they would have never done. She then dispatched her aurors to interview the neighbors as she dealt with the cops there. It didn't take along for her to find out who the victims were Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon, and son Dudley along with their neighbor Arabella Figg. Amelia knew right away who Petunia was since it was a well know fact that she was Lily Potter's muggle sister but what shocked her the most was the person responsible for their deaths: their nephew Harry Potter.

Amelia had no idea what to think of this since the whole wizarding world knew that James and Lily Potter had one child and that was their son Charles. Soon Amelia's aurors came to her telling her everything they had found out which infuriated her since she now knew who was the one responsible for this mess: Albus Dumbledore. Apparently Harry had made sure the whole neighborhood heard everything that was said including what his aunt and uncle had done to him but to make the matters worst Dumbledore had placed Harry there knowing how he would be treated and had Arabella Figg report to him whenever someone came around asking about Harry so he could erase their memories. Her aurors then told her about what was said and she could help but realize Harry had done all of this as a message to the wizarding world as well as Dumbledore. She wanted answers and ordered her aurors to investigate the Dursley home and find whatever they could in there.

As they investigate Dumbledore showed up shortly after to try to find out what was going on. Luckily Amelia stood in his way and told him to leave, that he wasn't an auror and she was in charge of investigating not him. She told him she intended to find out all she could about what happened and planned on finding out all she could about Harry and the fact he had placed the poor boy with a family who hated magicals. She then ordered him to leave or she would arrest him.

After they were done investigating they went back to the ministry where she had James and Lily pulled in and began questioning them about Harry. Lily was shocked to find out that Harry was placed with her sister when Dumbledore told them he would be going to a loving family that would take care of him but she was horrified to learn that Harry had killed her sister and her family along with the squib Arabella Figg. As for James all he heard was that Harry went dark and didn't care about anything else, he said Dumbledore must of place Harry there for the greater good and that was good enough for him. Amelia pissed off at his answer then asked him point blank where his loyalties lied since he was an auror and if he told Dumbledore anything they investigate which he stupidly replied that he only told Dumbledore things that were important for the greater good which caused her to fire him on the spot. She then brought everything that had happened before the ministry and tried to charge Dumbledore but due to his connections he had managed to get off with a slap on the wrist as he promised to try and find Harry and bring him to the light.

Over the months Amelia looked over the pictures and statements along with the unspeakables reports about the tree that Harry had turned his aunt into. During this she noticed a report about a man in black that Harry referred to as Master. As she read all she could about him she came to one conclusion, he was Harry's teacher. However she had no luck finding out who he was which brings us to now. She was going over the reports again in hopes of finding something until she noticed a letter with her name on it. She opened it to find out that the person who sent it had information about the man Harry was with and if she wanted to know she would come alone to the place that was specified in the letter. She couldn't help but feel it was a trap but she was desperate to know the truth.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Amelia had shown up at the place designated on the letter and began to look around she had her wand ready just in case she was attacked. As she walked around she was stopped by a voice calling out to her. "You can put your wand away Ms. Bones. I mean you know harm." It said.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that. It's part of my job to remain on guard no matter what." She responded as the voice gave a small chuckle.

"Very well I respect that." It said as a man in black came out of the shadows. "My name is Noob Saibot and I am Harry's teacher."

Amelia just stared at the man looking at him, she could tell that he wasn't human. "What are you?" She asked.

"That isn't important since we're here to talk about Harry and why I took him let alone teaching him." He responded.

Amelia knew he had a point since finding out what she could about Harry was the most important thing on her mind. "Very well then tell me your reason for teaching him let alone taking him." She replied.

"I cannot get into too much of the details but I was brought to your world by a force who was sick and tired at the manipulations of one man."

"Albus Dumbledore I presume?"

"Correct. Because of his actions he had messed up Harry fate and I was brought here to train Harry since he won't survive to fulfill his destiny or be strong enough to do it should he survive long enough."

Amelia just looked at Noob. "And this training includes killing?" She asked.

"Yes it does since it's necessary for someone to do it." Noob replied as he went on. "Your country has allowed your situation to get out of control since your refuse to take drastic measures. It will never stop or end if you do not cross the line. I told Harry everything about his life when I first approached him with the offer of teaching him as well as telling him he would have to kill. He knows it must be done and he agreed to become my student knowing that there would be no turning back."

"Why are you telling me this?" Amelia then asked.

"Because I know you've been trying to find out the truth about what happened and that you're not happy that a certain old man is walking around free like he did nothing wrong. You happen to be very good at your job as well as incorruptible which is why I came here to you with a warning." Noob explained.

"And what is your warning?" Amelia asked as she held her wand towards Noob.

"That when the time comes if Harry would strike back then you should stay out of his way. He will take care of the problem with no survivors only fatalities and should you or your aurors get in his way then he will end you." With that said Noob then sunk into the ground disappearing leaving Amelia behind. She couldn't help but believe him on that threat especially given what Harry had done to his relatives and Mrs. Figg.

FIVE YEARS LATER

As the next five years went by Harry's training under Noob Saibot intensified, from sparring lessons to assassination Harry had learned a lot from him along with discovering what his powers were and how he could use them. As for the wizarding world they mostly kept away from it as the attempts to look for Harry had lower to the point they completely stopped but that did not stop Harry from making appearances in the wizarding world attacking and killing death eaters from the shadows in his ninja outfit along with a ninja mask. However Harry did not remain in the shadows forever as he made an appearance at a certain special event of the wizarding world when he was fourteen. That event was none other than the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry had heard rumors about a death eater attack at the world cup and knew it would be the perfect time to take most of them out. He had watched from the shadows and waited for their attack but he did not count on the brutality and craziness they were enforcing by killing everyone they could as well as raping women and young girls. He knew he had no choice but to show himself and begun to kill all the death eaters he could in the most brutal and goriest way while making sure he kept their faces and arms intact revealing who they were and that they carried the dark mark. When the death eaters saw him they tried their best to kill him but Harry proved to be too quick for them. This just made the death eaters cut their attack short as the aurors arrived along with Amelia Bones. Amelia knew who the person in front of her was and ordered her aurors to stand down as Minister Fudge showed up and demanded that he be arrested for killing several outstanding members of their country regardless of the fact that they were attacking everyone and had the dark mark. Harry however just knocked out the aurors who attacked him and grabbed Fudge by the throat ordering him to call them off which he did. Harry then introduced himself as the Second Saibot and announced his plans to put an end to his countries stupid war giving the warning that if anyone got in his way then he would kill them without hesitation. Harry then threw Fudge to the ground and disappeared. He later met up with his master and told him that he was forced to reveal himself to everyone however Noob wasn't upset. He simply told Harry that his actions had saved more lives than he could of by sticking to the shadows, he told him at least Magical Britain has a face and name to fear.

As for Magical Britain, Minister Fudge had declared the Second Saibot a criminal of Magical Britain for killing several upstanding members of their country and ordered for his capture. However this declaration just caused the other countries to point out that the Second Saibot was a hero since he saved lives from these upstanding members of Magical Britain since they were attacking everyone with the intent to kill them and that they were unmasked as well as had their arms revealed to show they had the dark mark. Fudge had tried to make the excuse that they probably took the mark under the Imperious curse since they were under it which made the other countries point out that because they didn't bother to find out the truth they allowed for this attack to happen. It was their fault for allowing these monsters to roam free when they should of been locked up or at best dead! In their eyes the Second Saibot did what they should of done in the first place: kill them like the animals they were. Of course to complicate matters even more Dumbledore claimed that the Second Saibot should be capture and brought to him so he could be redeemed and brought to the light. This just made the other countries point out that the attack on the Quidditch World Cup was as much his fault as well since he refused to do anything drastic when it came to these people and kept giving them too many chances when it was clear they were never going to redeem themselves! This incident just put Magical Britain in a bad light showing how incompetent and stupid they were but their image got worst when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament with Charles Potter being forced into the tournament along with his announcement that Voldemort came back. This incident made the other countries realize that Magical Britain was a lost cause if they refused to believe that Voldemort could come back let alone refusing to investigate how it was possible.

As for Harry, he was currently sparring with Noob. He had made a lot of progress as the year went by with Noob telling him that his training was almost complete. When they were finished sparring Noob decided to give Harry some good news. "Congratulations Harry, you are close to fully completing your training." He said.

"Well it sort of helped having those dementors coming after us. Whoever sent them had no idea they were excellent practice dummies." Harry replied.

"Yes they were." Noob responded. "Now I have a mission for you to do, should you complete it then you will be ready for your final test that will complete your training."

"What is the mission?" Harry asked as he looked at his master.

"Your mission is to kill Fenrir Greyback. Your training is almost done and with you killing him you will be making a name for yourself as well as a reputation that you should be feared." Noob replied.

"Very well Master." Harry said as he then took off to complete his mission.

THREE DAYS LATER

It only took Harry a day to track down and locate Fenrir Greyback but instead of killing him the moment he located him Harry decided to wait and observe him. Harry decided that if he was going to kill Fenrir then it would in a public place and in front of a bunch of people. If he was going to make a name for himself as well as a reputation to be feared then he would have to do it in front of others. He watched him observing his behavior with the other werewolves along with how he acted giving him ideas on what to exploit. About two days later Fenrir decided to launch an attack in Hogsmeade which Harry knew would be the perfect time to strike him down once and for all.

As Fenrir ordered his pack to attack everyone, Harry showed up and began killing the werewolves before they could actually hurt someone. Harry then stared at Fenrir who just glared at him angrily for getting in his way. "Fenrir Greyback, today is the day you die." Harry said causing Fenrir to laugh.

"Many wizards have tried to capture me but they have failed. However I think you are the first to tell me that I'm going to die!" He cackled out as he looked at Harry. "Just who are you?"

"I am the Second Saibot." Harry responded causing a shocked look to form on Fenrir's face as he stopped laughing.

"I've heard of you, in fact Voldemort's followers won't stop talking about what you did." Fenrir said as he took a sniff and gave a disgusted look. "What are you?!" He shouted out. "You smell like your part dementor but not quite! You also smell like your dead but alive at the same time! I never encountered anything like you before! Just what are you?!"

"What I am is not important, Greyback. The only thing that is the fact that I am here to kill you." Harry responded.

"Kid many people have tried to stop me but failed. What makes you think you will succeed?" Fenrir then asked.

"Simple I challenge you to kombat." Harry stated as he pointed at Fenrir. "It's a simple fight to the death where the loser is killed."

"What makes you think I will agreed to fight you?"

"Because if you don't then everyone will think you're just a coward and not the alpha wolf you claim you are." Harry responded causing Fenrir to give out a roar of rage since he knew Harry was right.

"Very well I will fight you but I will make you beg for me to kill you sooner when I win!" Fenrir roared out.

Harry then stepped towards Fenrir as a circle of dark energy surrounded them. "This circle is to keep anyone from interfering." He said.

"Good because the last thing I want is anyone's help when I put you in our place!" Fenrir screamed as Harry then got into a fighting stance.

"Let's fight!" Harry shouted as Fenrir came lunging only to be hit by Harry who just appeared right in front of him and began hitting him. Fenrir tried to swipe at him only for Harry to grab his right arm and break it.

Fenrir just gave out a howl of pain as he screamed out. "You think I need both arms to kill you!"

Harry just jumped back as a sword made of darkness appeared in his right hand while a sword made of light appeared in his left. He then began slashing at Fenrir creating cuts all over his body that weren't too deep but enough to make him feel pain none the less. Harry then tossed the swords aside causing them to disappear as he then kicked Fenrir in the chest causing him to fall in a portal that was right behind him and for him to fall out of the sky behind Harry landing on his head. Fenrir managed to pick himself up only for Harry to punch him the face causing several teeth to fall out and then hit him right in the gut causing him to vomit out blood. It was at that time the aurors led by Amelia Bones showed up with Dumbledore showing up shortly after. Seeing this Harry gave a small smirk under his mask. "Time to finish this." He said as his shadow then appeared behind Fenrir kicking him in the back sending him forward as Harry grabbed him by the neck and began punching him in the face repeatedly only to push him back when he was done. Fenrir tried another attempt to lunge at Harry only for Harry's shadow to appear before him punching him in the groin. Fenrir gave out a howl of pain along with the rest of the men who saw that as he dropped to his knees. Harry just walked towards him as he was howling and grabbed his head with his right hand as he place his left hand on his shoulders. "Good bye Greyback." He said as he began pulling on his head ripping it off his body with his spine still attached.

Harry then kicked Fenrir's body to the ground as he held up Fenrir's head like a trophy with his right hand showing everyone what he had done. "I want all of you to remember this as the day Fenrir Greyback was kill by me, the Second Saibot!" Harry shouted as he then used his left hand to remove his mask revealing his face for everyone to see. "Or better yet Harry Potter, the older twin brother of the boy who lived that was thrown away like trash on the words of the so called leader of the light!" Everyone just gasped as Dumbledore trying to dispel the barrier in front of him to get to Harry. "Don't even bother old man! This circle keeps meddlers like you out and can't be broken!"

"Harry it is very important that you come with me so I can help you back into the light." He pleaded using his kid grandfather voice. "It's for the greater good."

Harry just gave a scoff. "Like it was for the greater good that I stayed with my aunt and uncle who constantly abused me and for you to erase the memories of everyone who tried to help me by getting me out of there?" He asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Dumbledore said since he had most of the incident was covered up and he didn't want anyone knowing the truth.

"The squib you placed there, Arabella Figg, told me quite a lot before I killed her. How it was for the greater good that I stayed and suffered there. That I was suppose to suffer since you told her it was for the greater good. She basically thought of you as a god and in the end it got her kill." Harry replied as everyone stared at Dumbledore in shock. "You placed me with those animals who constantly beaten and insulted me! Who thought I was nothing more than a slave for them all in the name of your greater good!" Harry shouted as he then paused for a moment. "But when I think about it, it was because of the greater good that I became like this."

"This is not what I had planned for you!" Dumbledore shouted outraged that Harry said it was the greater good that made him like this.

"No you just planned for me to be weak and die because I didn't fit into your plans. Sadly things didn't go the way you planned because you aren't a god!" Harry responded as he then threw Fenrir's head to the ground and shouted out. "Let this being a warning to all those who serve Voldemort! Tell him I plan on finishing him once and for all and for anyone who tries to stop me or get in my way you will be dealt with! I intend to end this war that should of ended a long time ago if it wasn't for the meddling of that old bastard!" He shouted as he pointed at Dumbledore. "I would also appreciate it if you stopped sending dementors after me although they do make excellent practice dummies. You won't believe how many of them I have killed." The crowd just gave out a gasp as Amelia gave a puzzled look wondering who would send dementors after him. A cloud of darkness then appeared and began to surround Harry engulfing him into and then disappeared with him.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Harry had arrived back at the woods they were staying in to find that Noob Saibot was not there. Seeing that he decided to wait patiently for his return. About a few hours later he returned. "I take it you found out what I did?" Harry asked as his master gave a nod.

"Yes, I did. I actually watched the whole fight and what happened afterwards." Noob responded.

"Anything I should be concerned about?"

"Well besides the fact that everyone in Magical Britain now knows who you are, not really." Noob replied.

"You may disapprove of me showing my identity but I figured if I'm going to strike fear into everyone it's best they know who I really am."

"And I take it you have a reason for revealing your true identity in front of Dumbledore as well giving that speech that he was the reason you became this way?"

Harry just gave a small smile. "Dumbledore has painted himself as the so called leader of the light who could do no wrong and knows what's best. That if you follow him then you will be following him to the greater good. I just showed what his so called greater good did to me and that him playing god had lead to me becoming this. They needed to see what putting too much faith in him causes. You may disapprove but the way I see it his reputation took a great hit today." He explained.

Noob just gave a small chuckle. "No I approve of what you did." He said. "You basically assassinated a bit of his image by doing that not bad."

"So I take it I'm ready for the final test?" Harry asked as he looked his master in the eyes.

Noob just gave a nod as he stared at his student. "Yes you are but you should know it's the deadliest of them all." He said.

"What is it?"

Noob just turned around so his back was facing his student. "You must fight me to the death." He replied. "If you are to show that you are ready then you must kill me."

"If you want me to fight you to the death then I would at least like the know the reason." Harry said as Noob turned around to face him.

"What makes you think there is a reason?" Noob asked.

"Because I know there is so if you want me to fight you to the death then I would like to know why."

Noob just gave a sigh as he looked at Harry. "Very well Harry." He said as he begun to explain. "As you know I was brought to this world to teach you and I had a reason for doing so. The force that brought me here promised me one thing when I finished teaching, that thing was death. You see Harry I not exactly alive, in fact I was killed by someone from my past who believed the lies of a sorcerer. I won't get into the details but I suspected I was killed so could be brought back from the dead and serve the sorcerer. When I was brought back I was stripped of all my free will becoming a wraith and while I have more power than I did when I was alive, I am always in eternal pain since I am dead. My soul screams to be at peace but I could not have, not when I was still under his control. So when I was brought to this dimension I knew I could finally have it but only if I complete my mission of training. However as the years went by I couldn't help but become impressed at the man you have become, sure it's a dark path you walk but you understand that along with the choices you must make when you walk it. In a way you sort of made me feel alive which was nice so when the time came for me to die I changed the deal with the force to have you kill me instead. You see I'm a warrior Harry and if I'm going to die once and for all I would rather it be by your hands."

Harry just remained silent for a moment and took a deep breath. "Very well." He said as he got into a fighting stance. "You want death then I will give it to you."

Noob just gave a chuckle as he got into his fighting stance. "You better not hold back since I don't plan on holding back either. You better give me all you got!" Noob shouted as he ran towards Harry to strike him only for Harry to dodge it and strike him in the face. Noob stumbled back a bit as Harry tried to hit him only to be held back by Noob's shadow, Noob then began hitting Harry in the chest until Harry managed to pull his legs up and used them to kick Noob in the chest causing his shadow to let go of him in the process. Harry then began to hit Noob repeatedly, Noob tried to strike him but Harry grabbed his arm and broke it. Noob then tried to bring out his shadow to even things out but Harry anticipated him summoning his shadow again and created a sword made of light then used to strike down his shadow when it tried to attack Harry from behind. Noob just let out a painful scream when Harry destroyed his shadow since it was a major part of him and then dropped to his knees. Noob just looked Harry in the eyes as Harry made his way towards him to finish him off. "I have to admit, you really are something." Noob said. "I'm proud of the man you have become and I just know you'll be something great."

Harry just stood in front of his master. "Thank you Master." He responded as he tossed the sword aside causing it to disappear and began to chant some words as a bright light came down from the sky landing on Noob instantly turning him to ash and killing him. "You are now free." Harry said as he remained silent for a minute to honor his master. After the minute passed Harry heard the sound of wind blowing but could of sworn he heard the words thank you. Harry just gave a small smile knowing his master was now at peace and began to plan out his next move on where to hit Voldemort as the Second Saibot.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
